Learning To Hug
by Coco Apple
Summary: According to Tucker Foley, his best friend Sam Manson can't hug correctly. One armed hugs aren't right. Making a deal and bet with his other best friend Danny Fenton, it just might just make things better. Until someone else comes in the picture.DxS AUish


_So, the other month was our drama play. And this idea sprung onto me when one of my friends was hugging weird. Like...the one handed hug! To the girl he's supposed to be in love with in the play. I came up with this idea with in ten minutes of thinking it._

_A.U. Story warning! A little OOC!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom!! Butch Hartman does._

_**Learning to Hug**_

* * *

"So let me get this strait...she gives one handed hugs?" A dark raven haired boy asked raising an eye brow. Pure curiosity was in his baby blue eyes. "And this is a problem, why?"

"Dude, she's like..in love with you. And one handed hugs are lame." An African American boy said putting one hand up. "Seriously.."

"One, we're best friends," The boy with the blue eyes, named Danny said putting up his index finger. "And two, she's never been a hugging type of person."

"Danny, come on. You have to teach her how to hug." The boy protested fixing his black framed glasses. "It's just weird seeing her do one handed hugs."

"What do I get in return though?" Danny smirked at Tucker. "How about...giving me your cousin's number?"

"Seriously Danny!" Tucker sent a glare at him. "She isn't interested in you."

"Fine fine, touchy subject." Danny shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Fine, I'll teach her." he rolled his eyes. "If..."

"If what?" Tucker asked raising an eye brow at him.

"If you ask Valarie out." Danny crossed his arms, seeing Tuckers face turn a slight pink red. "We have a deal?"

"Fine, only one more thing!" Tucker got into Danny face. "You flirt openly with Sam."

"Flirt with Sam?" He blinked at this and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's my best friend..."

"That you constantly are in awkward moments with." Tucker pointed out. He knew his best friend too well. "Don't say you don't like her."

"Well..." Danny looked away from him. "I'm not sure..."

"Deals a deal. You teach her how to hug correctly _and _you flirt with her." Tucker waved proudly to his friend as he took out his trusty PDA. "I'm making a note of this."

"Fine fine." Danny waved one hand at him. "I'll do it."

Walking away from Tucker, he glared at the ground. What did he just get himself into? Sure, he had awkward moments, and fake-out make-outs with her. But did that actually mean he _liked_ her?

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he looked up. She was ahead of him leaning against the locker she'd had since freshmen year. Talking to some white haired guy._ 'Who the heck is that?'_ he thought to himself.

Was she actually laughing at something the guy said? One way to find out was to just walk up and put one arm around her.

Jealousy was an evil sin, and his eyes flashed a quick green color as soon as the boy reached out and touched her hand. He was flirting with her!

Danny couldn't stand the thought that someone was touching her hand. And he was worried and jealous. (Just too clueless to know.)

Walking closer, the girl with the jet black hair looked up at Danny. Part of it was pulled back by a green hair piece. Her lavender eyes widened slightly with happiness. "Hey Danny." waving slightly, she pulled from the white haired boy.

"Hey there, Sam." Danny replied snaking an arm around her waist. Instantly pulling her close to him. "Who's your..friend?"

Blushing slightly at the contact, she looked back to the white haired boy. "This is Gregor. He's from Hungary."

_'Gregor, huh? Well, lets just see how he likes it when I say this..._' Smiling slightly Danny replied. "Nice to meet you Gregor."

"Like wise. Loving the outfit." Gregor said in the most fake accent anyone could pull. Danny put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Thanks, not to much red?" Danny asked raising an eye brow at him.

"Pfft...no, you can pull it off." He replied swishing his hand slightly.

"Thanks." Danny smile only widened. But it disappeared quickly as soon as Gregor walked beside Sam, ignoring the fact that Danny's arm was around her.

"See you later, sweetie." Gregor said walking off. Leaving Sam and Danny beside the locker by them selves.

Danny glared down before he leaned down to Sam. "So _sweetie_, you were flirting with him?" he asked bluntly into her ear.

Shivers went down her spin, and she looked back at him. "No, and why is that your business?"

"You were flirting with him, it is my business. After all...we _are_ best friends." Danny pointed out wrapping one more arm around her. "And I'd like to point out that you can't give a hug."

"So what?" she asked looking away from him. "I never give hugs."

"Exactly," Danny said turning her arm. "Now...you put your arms around the person like this." he said gently, and spoke into her ear smiling. "And you squeeze ever so slightly.." adding slightly pressure to bring her closer to him, he smiled.

"Danny, why are you hugging me like this?" Sam asked closing one eye as he closed in on her face.

"You aren't to go near that guy again, I don't like the way he looks at you." Danny had sharp green eyes as he spoke.

"That isn't your concern." Sam replied looking from his green eyes. His Phantom form didn't scare her, but it sure did send chills down her back. "Don't glare at me with those Danny Phantom eyes."

Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton's opposite ghost half. Truth be told it was Sam's fault he was part ghost and hero of Amity Park. But after saving the world plenty of times, he had come to like it slightly.

His eyes indeed softened slightly and he let out a sigh. "Just be careful." stepping away from him, he crossed his arms. "According to Tucker, you really can't hug."

"What does Tucker know about me?" Sam asked with a slightly smile. "I might of known him since second grade, but come on."

Danny let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right. Come on, lets get to English before the bell rings."

Looping arms with him smiling, she agreed with him and just walked.

* * *

_Not going to be a long drawn out story. Just one of those things I felt like writing._

_Might or might not continue. :3  
_

_-Karen Kano_


End file.
